Trading Off: Blades and Ice
---- Dakota was sitting at the bar, for once being quiet, though only because of the cup of ice she was currently consuming. She believed it had been her third or fourth one in the last thirty minutes, and she was still quite hot, evident by her lack of a jacket, which had been tossed onto the seat next to her. Only a black tube top and a pair of blue jean shorts covered the young woman, her thick red hair pulled into a ponytail, the signature black bow holding it in place. She had thought about taking a job, though, without her teammates in sight, she knew it would be horribly boring, and most likely not worth the pay that was given. Plus, any jobs that were worth it was not what she was looking for at all. Dakota wanted to sharpen her swordsmanship skills, especially because of the gift she had received from Silver; two identical Flame Demon Swords. Dakota had great control over her magical abilities no doubt, but somehow she couldn't help but get overzealous every time she activated them, resulting in quite a few burned clothing articles and nearby by shrubs and grass. Fortunately, she was smart enough to train away from valuable items and in old clothes, so no true harm had come except for the blows to her ego. The option to train with the guild's resident Requip and S-Class Mage was there, however, Dakota didn't really want to train with Nova. She didn't dislike the redhead. On the contrary, she admired the older woman immensely for her masterful techniques and control of her strength. She just found it irking that the woman, while small, was still taller than her. It didn't bother her with anyone else either, just Nova. It was most likely because she was also a redhead, and Dakota felt threatened by the "better and taller version" of herself, which in and of itself was ridiculous considering they were very unlike each other aside from their mischievous personalities though even those were different types. Dakota downed the rest of her cup of ice, peeved that her own jealousy was inexplicable and that it prevented her from becoming a better mage. No matter though, there were plenty of swords users in Koma Inu. She'd just need to find the right one. She was still uncomfortable in the guild hall. Zara was constantly on edge. It felt like everyone was staring at her, whispering about her. Why would Lady Inari let someone like her in. It was a good question. Why was she there? It didn't make sense to Zara herself. She had almost killed one of their S-Class mages. Although she wasn't in control of her own body at that time, Zara couldn't help but feel as if she could have resisted it. Like when she shot Crowley. The purple haired woman stood in a corner, gripping the only blade she keeps outside of her requip. She couldn't put it away. There was still dried blood on it, her own DNA. Zara touched her left shoulder and felt the bandages underneath. She had been so careless. Her eyes scanned the Koma Inu guild hall and fell upon a slender red-headed woman. Dakota Fath. She had extensively researched all of the guild members before she had planned her assault on Nova. A skilled ice wizard with slight anger issues. What Zara didn't know was why she had crimson red dual swords next to her. All the research she did was incredibly accurate, and the woman was not supposed to have experience with blades. So why were they there? Dakota's gaze happened on the purple haired woman who stood away from the rest of the guild members, and the sight of a sword instantly caught her attention. Trilling excitedly, she leapt from the barstool, her feet hitting the floor with a soft thud, the sheaths for her swords bumping against her thighs as she began to skip over to where Zara stood. When she comes upon her, she pulls off a smile as warm and welcome as possible, her bright white teeth shining. "Hiya! I don't think we've met before, but I'm Dakota Fath," She sticks out her hand for Zara to shake. "I couldn't help but notice your sword and was wondering if you could give me any pointers or tips on wielding magical swords? I don't know if there's anything you would want from me, but I wouldn't mind repaying you for your services so long as it wasn't outrageous," She says, the bright smile still present on her face. "Don't touch me." Zara said quickly and took several steps away. She had physically been backed into a corner by the intimidatingly small girl in front of her. "I know you are Dakota Fath. S-Class Ice-Make wizard. With a hot temperament that can match her cool attacks, you are deadly in combat." Zara paused for a moment and analyzed the woman for herself. "Surprisingly strong beside your small, swift physique. Due to known combat analyses, you are an emotional fighter more than a logical fighter." The twilight-haired woman tried to slip past Dakota. "You are more than competent in a fight, I have nothing to teach you." Dakota's face twisted up, and she quickly sidestepped, holding out her arms so that Zara could not get passed her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," She says, pointing a finger at her. "I'' will decide when I've had enough training, not you or anybody else," She claims, her bright vermillion gaze burning with determination. "I don't care if you've gotta break every single one of the bones in my fingers in order to teach me how to properly wield these dual swords, I'll do it. This isn't a matter of what you have to offer, because I know for certain you are an excellent sword wielder and you've got a million and one tactics you could show me. If it weren't true, Nova could've kicked your ass with her hands tied behind her back and a blindfold," She says, stepping forward, jabbing her finger just above her chest, the cold touch of her fingertips pressing insistently into her skin. "No, this isn't a matter of what you ''have, but rather, what you'll give me. I already told you I'm willing to repay you for your services in any way I possibly can, so I don't see what you're being so stingy for anyway," She says, and despite having to look up at Zara, she didn't feel the least bit threatened or even mildly concerned. In fact, her small body exuded an air of confidence that made her seem much bigger than she was, and if it really came down to it, it'd be much easier to knock Zara down from this point anyway. "You can't touch me." Zara said, tumbling stumbling backwards and onto the ground. Her body seemed to shake. I won't tolerate taking magic again. She thought to herself while inching further away from Dakota. "Please. Find someone else to teach you. Find No-." She stopped. Nova was as badly injured as her. Either way it would not be a good plan. Her hand trembled. Part of her wanted to inherit the ice magic, to discover more power but, she didn't want to hurt one of her new guildmates. "I really can't let you touch me again." Dakota rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon. I may be a little childish, but I'm not entirely stupid. I know about your magic draining ability, and I trust that you are competent that you do not suck the life out of me," She says, holding out her hand for Zara. "I can even teach you how to properly use Ice-Make Magic! That way you learn a new magic, I learn how to properly control these demon swords, and we both part ways as stronger and better mages!" She says, a wide smile on her face. "We're guildmates, so can you put a little faith it me. I'll totally kick your ass, magic or not, if I need to. But, I won't have to, 'cuz you're strong enough to resist whatever crazy power this magic gives you. Only the strongest mages, magically, physically, and mentally, are allowed in Koma Inu, and Lady Inari wouldn't allow you in this building if she didn't know that you are strong enough to take when you need to, but stop when its time." "What are you talking about I don't know Ice Magic, nor the molding subspecies." Zara protested and then discovered how cold she was. Cold seemed to seep out of her body. Zara looked down and shards of ice seemed to drip off of her clenched fists and the floor around her seemed to crackle as ice began to coat its surface. Silence lurked in the guild hall, with only hushed whispers filling the air. She had inherited another person's magic. "No..." Zara whispered. "No. No. No! I told you not to touch me!" Zara shot up and grabbed the front of Dakota's shirt lifting her up into the air. "I told you. Don't touch me." "RAIJIU BOLT!" A male voice shouted and a bolt of lightning crashed into Zara's body, breaking her away from Dakota. "This is why I don't trust her Fath." Rayden said, walking between the two women. The lightning mage still harbored a hatred for Zara even if she was his new guildmate, the man wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her controlled or not, for hurting Nova. "Get out of here. I don't care if Lady Inari and Hot-Head here think you're fit for this place but I don't." His fist lit with the signature white lightning that danced in his veins. Dakota was lifted into the air, a look of pure rage settling over her face. She wasn't particularly upset about the fact that Zara had yelled at her, or anything remotely like that. No, she was just absolutely livid over the fact that she was so effortlessly picked up off the ground, and she was only a second away from kicking Zara so hard she gave her a bruise she would never forget. However, Rayden came along, blasting her with lightning and allowing Dakota to be dropped down to the ground again, landing with a soft 'oof.' As Rayden began speaking, Dakota slowly began stepping over until she stood directly in front of Zara, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen here, hot shot, Zara's not going anywhere 'til I get what I want so how 'bout you mind your own damn business and continue about your day, alright?" She says, still angry over her the previous incident and the fact that Rayden was telling Zara to leave. "Just because you've got a tragic past and a slayer magic doesn't mean you can freely go attacking your guildmates you asshat, so if you're so stuck over the fact that Nova was hurt, maybe you should spend your time trying to help her get better rather than hurting somebody who's trying to become a better person!" She spits, the temperature around her dropping considerably, her eyes wild with fury. "You are guildmates now, whether you like it or not, and if you don't shape up, I doubt your lack of camaraderie will look good in Lady Inari's eyes. And really, do you think Nova likes to know that you are attacking people in her name?" She asks, reaching upwards and grabbing Rayden by the collar, yanking him down to eye level. "If you dare touch or threaten Zara again, especially to defend somebody who doesn't need defending, I will not hesitate to kick your sorry ass to hell and back, got it?" Rayden's facial features softened, then raised in aggression again at the mention of his magic and past. "Oh tell me, Little Princess how horrible your life has been. Once you've been cut open and implanted with a lacrima you didn't even want come and tell me. Then I'll cry on your shoulder and pity you. But this isn't about Nova. Sure I'm pissed at that bitch for hurting my mentor, but this is more of a pride thing." A cocky smile spread across his face. "I don't trust her, but I've got a bone to pick with Miss-All-Magic. The revenge story starts right n-" Rayden collapsed to the floor as a fist struck his temple, rendering the insolent man unconscious. Zara cleared her throat, returning her fist to her side. "Now then. Teach me how to not freeze everything, then we will see about the swords." Dakota scoffed. "I don't need the pity of someone who can't get their head out of their ass, and certainly not someone who's got a personal grudge against a woman who's fought against her will for who knows how long. I pity the young boy who would rather spend his life worrying over the past then living in the present, because he will never become strong enough to protect those he cares about. He will simply be strong enough to overcome his past problems, and will be unprepared when reality comes and pulls the carpet beneath him," She says, the same prideful smile spreading across her own features. "Revenge is for naught when you can't stand on your own two feet," She says, watching as he crumbled to the ground when he was knocked unconscious. When Zara asks if they can teach each other, her face brightens, the cold atmosphere completely disappearing as she turned to the dark haired girl, a wide grin on her face. "Let's do it!" She cheers, grabbing Zara's hand and pulling her towards the training area below the guild hall, an excited bounce in her step. "Oh gods." Zara managed to say before she was dragged outside. She stood outside shivering even in the warm weather. "Di-Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" She spat out. Although she didn't take kindly to being attacked, she knew everything about him. After all, she had known his father and known about Rayden ever since she could remember. "I know he's.. temperamental. He's always been that wa-" She caught herself. The last thing that people needed to know was that she had known him before he became an amnesiac. "Uh.. Can you tell me how to stop freezing stuff?" Zara continued as ice appeared at her feet again. Dakota gave Zara a quizzical look. "No, I wasn't that hard on him. Truthfully, that boy needs somebody to put him in his place or else he's gonna end up offending the wrong person and getting himself killed. Aside from that, he was being a punk ass bitch to me, and I certainly wasn't going to let that slide," She says, crossing her arms over her chest. "But we're done talking about him right now, because I've gotta make sure you don't give yourself hypothermia. Well, teach you to not do that, anyway, since I can't do much about making people not cold..." She says, trailing off as she looked off to the side. She turned her attention back to Zara, her energy returning. "Alright, the best way to make yourself not freeze stuff is to freeze unimportant stuff, so go ahead and make the largest pillar you possibly can with your magic. Don't really care how ugly or beautiful it turns out, just do as I say. It'll help reduce the magic you have inside, and that way you can focus on doing things slowly. I'll draw away any excess ethernano as you work so it doesn't go back into your containers too," She says, taking a deep breath in, focusing on the area around her, already beginning to move the ethernano away from them. It wasn't an incredibly speedy process, as she was nowhere near mastering the ability, but it would help nonetheless. The swordsman smiled sympathetically. "I can feel you taking the ethernano away. That isn't really going to help... My container constantly draws in ethernano while I use magic. It'll just go slower now. Anyways. I'll make a pillar." Zara crouched down and pressed her hands against the grass. Frost crept in and turned the area underneath her hands to ice, but she was too busy to focus. The magic surged through her arms and focused into ice as a square block rose from the ground and up into the air. Dakota shrugged her shoulders. "Slower is better than the normal rate. I'm not a master, so it won't do a great deal, but at least pretend that I'm helping," She says, rolling her eyes with a smile. When Zara created the block of ice, Dakota's eyes lit up, and she skipped over to it, placing her hand on the ice. "Quite sturdy for a beginner," She says, sticking out her tongue in a teasing manner. She pulled out a Flame Demon Sword, channeling magic through it, which caused it to erupt into flames. In a matter of seconds, Zara's ice had turned to steam, then disappeared altogether. "Make another one and tell me how you feel in terms of ethernano levels. I'd like to get you down to around 75% or less, 80% at most. If you're not even close then I'm gonna make you exert your magic until you freeze the flames on both the blades," She says, unsheathing the blade's twin, though she simply held them out, not activating them. Zara nodded. This time, when she began to cast, she focused more on the density of the ice. It would use more magic power creating a dense figure of the same side. After unleashing another block of ice, Zara wiped her forehead. "Ice is strange. Not light the other elements I have, but then again. I haven't absorbed earth either. Also, where'd you get those? They're part of a demon series are they? Lemme guess. Rowan Eisold's creation?" Dakota watched as the ice creation was made again, placing her hand on it once it was completely formed. "Ice is quite strange. Free-flowing and loose in its natural element, water is confined into these tight spaces for our use. Truthfully, I think that's what makes it so much better than the other elements. You know how fucking useless fire is when the ice melts on it? Probably one of the best feelings when you stop a fire mage cold. If you can truly learn how to manipulate it, it's really quite unstoppable. Of course, I'm no master, but Silver, on the other hand, she's a genius, even now," She says, smiling fondly. "And these are from Silver, she didn't have any use for weaponry, so she gave 'em to me. They're from the Flame Demon Series, and I do believe Rowan made them, yes," She says, turning the blade to get a look at the handiwork. "How are you on magic levels?" She asks, looking back up at the dark haired woman. Category:Aaniimee Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay